


Two birds

by Requiem32



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Multi, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: This story is important to me, I hope you like it





	1. Happy life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is important to me, I hope you like it

The life.  
Life is full of chances, a single choice can change a whole life.  
that's how it all started, from a decision.  
....  
........  
.............  
......  
....  
Alice rose slowly from her bed.  
The sun was probably already high for hours, but who cared?  
Not to her sincerely.  
It was Sunday, that meant no school and no duties.  
Slowly he rose from his bed and stretched  
His room had never been anything special, books, lots of books and others that a normal teenager had in his own room.  
He opened his closet and pulled out a green sweater on which was written "Game Over", turned around in a satay while he put on his light blue shorts to see where his tall red and white boots were finished.  
He could always lose them.  
Last but not least he put on his light blue shawl and necklace.  
The necklace was with a large gem, it was drop-shaped and green and red.  
He loved the gift Zattana had given him and he adored the woman even though he never understood why he always called it special. After all, all he had managed to do was to light up the necklace.  
He looked at himself for a moment in the large mirror behind his bedroom door and ran his hands over his face and then passed them through his short black hair.  
He smiled shortly before taking his electric guitar full of stickers of many heroes.  
He slowly looked out the door to see that the corridor was clear and that no one would stop it.  
No one in sight for luck.  
Slowly he went down the stairs and threw himself over the couch with the dip that he deserved a ten, but he didn't calculate things well.  
Sitting there on the couch was his grandfather, Bruce Wayne, intentp to read his newspaper sitting on the couch.  
For a moment he hoped that the man had not seen her but then he was told who he was talking to.  
"Don't come back late like last time"  
The man did not look up and the tone of his voice remained calm as ever.  
Happiness filled her and she jumped up  
"Thanks Grandpa!"  
He ran to the door but having passed a Wayne didn't mean he could get past another.  
Damian appeared in front of the door with his arms crossed, no intention to get her out.  
Damian Thomas Wayne for all the angry ones, the closest to his age of the whole family, almost more like a best friend than an uncle.  
"Beloved, where are you going?  
A question that in reality already had a known answer.  
"I was going for a walk"  
He said in a not-too-calm tone as he put his hands in his pockets.  
Damian raised an eyebrow not believing at all in his words.  
The panic took her knowing that she would have to find a solution in the shortest possible time.  
"TITUS CATCH DAMIAN"  
"Titus st .."  
Before Damian tried to stop the command of the girl in front of him, the sound of the dog's paws was well audible just before he saw him jump on the biggest one.  
Damian fell to the ground while Alice laughed amused by the scene.  
"See you later!"  
His cheerful voice filled the whole house just before he ran out of that place and really started his day.  
A walk was quiet under the Gotham sky, so as to get to his secret place.  
It was a very small building, probably before it was a barber or a local, it does not remember what was written on the documents but still remembers the first time he saw them.  
He was very small and going to his grandfather's office, hundreds of scattered papers on his desk, many documents were not understandable to him but some were building plans held by Wayne tech.  
He thought that asking for the keys to the building from Lucius would be a titanic undertaking but all he had to do was tell the truth and promise that he wouldn't go alone when it got dark.  
Having done this, the man gave him the keys, happy that the building was being used.  
The main room was quite large, counting that there was also a small room, a bathroom and a dressing room, there was a rise with a chair, boxes and a microphone over it, so that it could always ring and sit when tired.  
Near the door of the room there was a fridge full of water, drinks and food, almost all brought by Alfred, nobody could hide anything from that man.  
In the dressing room there was a wardrobe with some changes, many of them were clothes that were used to change if she had forgotten an event or simply if she had got it dirty.  
She was fine there, she had everything she needed including the calm and failure to watch an adult, paradise.  
Whenever he sat on the bull's eye, I didn't think about not thinking about what his life would have been like if his father Tim hadn't taken it that day.  
He almost remembers nothing of the place where he lives before, he only remembered the extreme heat on his skin, perhaps a place in the south, he didn't really know.  
He sighed a little and started strumming the guitar, still thinking about what his life would have been like if things had gone differently.  
Slowly his necklace began to light up and rise from his chest.  
She stood looking at it without understanding what to do until a strong light filled the room and all she could do was cover her eyes.  
When he slowly removed his hands from before his eyes he did not see his secret place where he went to play but all he saw was green, too much green water.


	2. The duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the plot can be confusing, I'm sure that maybe it will be clearer going further with the chapter

Decisions.  
These are the most difficult things to take in your entire life.  
They lead to completely opposite or very similar results.  
It's up to us to choose.  
But at what cost?  
....  
........  
............  
........  
....  
A day that could only get worse.  
Alice moved her long black hair from in front of her face to make her eyes easier.  
The view on what?  
He was in a corner of the place that contained Lazarus' grave.  
Since she was a child she had found this place a calm place to put her thoughts together and stay alone.  
Who would ever look for it after all?  
Nobody.  
He sighed, thinking of his ineptitude.  
She had been able to disappoint her father like she had never done in her whole life.  
When he tried to justify his actions his father put his hand in front of a mouth, a very simple way to make her understand that he didn't want her to talk and he left with his brother.  
All the fault of that damned Damiano.  
He hated it with all his heart.  
He had met him by chance on a mission entrusted to him by his father.  
He was wearing Robin's clothes that traitor.  
He wanted to make him pay for the brazen actions he made every day against his father, even if he lived.  
When the first opportunity to kill him was taken, he took it by the fly.  
He had thrown himself against the boy much older than her, with his sword held in his hands and with the desire to kill him in the blood.  
He had to and wanted to show that he was diligent for all those years of training in the various disciplines.  
He would have shown it by beating and killing Damiano, he would have proved to be better than his father's former heir.  
All he got instead was being badly wounded on his chest during an explosion and making Damiano run away.  
Damnation.  
His father obviously was immediately informed of the situation.  
After he was treated, he put on a shirt with and without long sleeves, it was green and a strip in the middle of his chest.  
Green is such an important color in that place.  
A pair of long black trousers and black shoes and we went on.  
Forward to hear the usual speech from his father.  
He kept saying how important it was to be an Al Ghul, which meant he had to do his best in everything he did and be the best in everything he did.  
Wasn't that what he always did?  
And with what result?  
Nobody.  
He still couldn't beat Damiano, despite being a teacher of many arts to his young man.  
S was very proud, if one could say so with that man, of his skills in the sciences and in creating veils.  
In this he had taken much from his father.  
The man had left home to learn as much as possible about alchemy.  
He admired him so much for it.  
And he admired .... Talia.  
That woman was always at the center of her praise and attention.  
His greatest fear was that he took his place as his father's heir.  
Highly impossible because she had always refused the role but ....  
He loved his father with all of himself, but what if he died and was no longer able to come back to life?  
Perhaps she would be judged unfit to take the role that her father had before and Talia would have taken him in her place.  
And then what good would it take to work so much for so long?  
Would she be like nyssa?  
Of course he knew what his father thought of his half sister.  
He considered it valid but too weak, in other people's words, he considered it too sweet and good.  
What a stupid thing.  
He would never have told his father but he thought Nyssa more capable than many more people he had ever known.  
The same was true for Dusan.  
But in this er sure to agree with the father, otherwise why make so many sacrifices to bring back the oldest of the children?  
White ghost, the most faithful and useful of the ninja.  
He adored the man always close to her since she was a little girl who could barely walk.  
But now that she thought about it calmly she had never felt like a single child, with her uncles, ninja, and her half brothers.  
But everything changed for the better when he was told that his younger brother would be born.  
Created of the same DNA from which they gave him light, he would have been and was his only biological brother.  
Peter.  
She had chosen the name.  
He loved that child.  
And now.  
PDRE would have forbidden him to see him for a few days, surely filling her with heavy training, so as to teach them that mistakes are paid for with sweat.  
He sighed and then snuggled closer to the hard rock.  
He thought, he thought of what his life would be like if things went differently.  
Would he stay with the other man his father had taken DNA from?  
Would his life be completely different?  
Would you have a "normal" life?  
No matter he could never have known, or at least she thought.  
He shot when the water from the lazarus pit began to light up.  
What the hell was going on?  
The water lit up so much that he had to force his eyes shut.  
What a very strange event, he had to tell his father.  
When he opened his eyes again .....  
Where the hell was it?  
He wasn't in the league.  
Was it very much like a local boco with a stage and ... a house?  
There was a wardrobe, a latto, a fridge but it looked very much like a local looking.  
Where the hell was she?


	3. How?

Alice looked around very confused.  
Why was he here?  
Damian had always told him to stay away from the pit of Lazarus, which also included the whole league of Assassins.

He quickly turned to the only flight of stairs that was visible with the guitar on his shoulders.  
The place he saw after the staircase looked very old and full of ... ninjas.  
Why weren't they doing anything to stop it?  
He ran as fast as possible so that they were in the middle to block it was already far away.  
He wanted to be at home, his father would have been very worried not seeing her go home and as soon as she returned he would have had to give many explanations, which he honestly didn't know how to give, she didn't even know how it had ended.

As he ran he ended up in front of a man ....  
If it weren't for the white hair that betrayed him he would have said he was not so old, in addition dressed in green and gold.  
The first thing that was noticed was his long green cloak, it seemed soft.

The man looked at him with a confused expression as Alice slowly backed away from him.

"Alice?"

How the hell did he know his name?  
He didn't really know but all this made him want to run away from him as much as possible.  
He turned from the opposite side of the man and started running again.

The man must have been very shocked at his reaction because it took several minutes before the ninjas got into his way.  
Damn.  
He couldn't think twice about what he had to do to escape, so he jumped out the window and then ended up in a beautiful garden.

A black-haired boy in a ponytail and with a patch of different skin under one eye looked at her with wide eyes and was not the only one as there was also a child.  
Alice watched them for just a moment before starting to run again.

The escape did not last long.  
As much as he tried to escape, he always found himself in front of ninja and eventually ended up with his face on the ground.  
It was more painful than it seemed.

The ninjas blocked her arms and pulled her up as the man she had seen before approached her.  
The man's first bad choice was to put his hand close to his face, from his action he received a bite from the girl who didn't open so much confidence.

"My question is, what happened to you?"

Her tone was clearly confused but also interested while holding one of Alice's jaws with one hand and the other passing her through her short raven hair.

"This is an ugly scar, I would remember if you made it"

He ran a finger over the scar that divided his right eyebrow in two as if it were an object to be analyzed.  
What is extremely annoying.  
He shifted his face from the old man's grip and looked at him with a grim and very angry laugh until he took his hands away.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but nobody gave you permission to have so much confidence"

"You don't know who I am"

His tone was so calm and calm that it almost made him want to beat him, if that was possible.

"Exactly old, maybe you are deaf?"

There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"Who are you?"

"Alice, but you knew that old"

"Alice how?"

"Alice Todd Drake, my parents and Damian will kick your ass if you don't give up!"

"Very interesting, first let me introduce myself. I am Ra's al Ghul, leader of the Assasini League"

"Nice, did you choose the name with the magic boxes? Now do you give up? I have a family to go back to"

"I think very unlikely" Alice ""

"What would you like to say?"

The man chuckled and pushed her hair back.

"I would like to say that no one is waiting for you, not here, you are not in your universe"

No no no, what the hell happened?  
This man had to be crazy to tell her something like that.  
He was definitely crazy.

"What are you going to shoot? And how would you know what you say is true?"

"Because the only alice present in this universe is called Alice yes, but Alice Al Ghul and she is my daughter. Timothy Drake has only one child and he is certainly not with Todd, but with a boy named William"

Was it supposed to be a very bad dream, her an Al Ghul?  
Damian had always said that they were bad people, his father would not keep him that secret.  
He wanted so much that all this made him a dream or a mere lie.

"I am not your old daughter"

"As much as you can deny the truth, you are what you are. DNA tests will ensure that you have the same DNA as my daughter. But for now you are and you will remain an Al Ghul. Better accept it"

The man looked at her as they looked at the wounded birds, admired and disappointed.

"For now you will remain in your cells and if you behave well we will talk later"

The man tore off a hair before signaling the ninja to take her away.  
His every attempt to escape was useless.  
It couldn't end like this, it didn't have to be true.


End file.
